Cortex's New Experiment
by Krazie-edge
Summary: Cortex has created yet another minion, yet it escapes. can he get it back before it reaches N. Sanity beach? (please R&R)
1. meet the new experiment

DISCLAIMER: ok, I don't own anything in Crash bandicoot, just writing a fic here.

A whine emerged from the dungeons of Cortex's castle. A small figure of gray hued fur lay on its side. It made no move what-so-ever towards the rotting food that lay not too far away. It seemed like the usual day, but this day was slightly different, on this day, this creature would be dragged from the dungeon, weak as it was and put through a series of tests. Soon the door to the creature's cell was opened and Tiny Tiger walked in pulling the gray furred animal off the ground and hauled her up the spiraling staircase to the lab. There the creature was held still as Cortex came towards it. He wrapped a hand around the muzzle of the creature and brought a slender nose into the light from underneath a messy head of blackish colored hair.

"Ah… weakening yourself I see." He shook his head in disdain. "What a pitiful creature you are." He dropped the muzzle of the creature and turned to his evil witch doctor mask Uka-Uka.

"So this is your new secret weapon Cortex? It doesn't look like it could take on Crash and company by itself." Cortex crossed his arms.

"You'll see Uka-Uka. I'll make that pitiful she wolf into a fighter yet! DINGODILE!"

Dingodile wandered into the room and looked at Cortex.

"Take this thing and clean it up!" he gestured to the she-wolf that Tiny was still holding up. Dingodile eyed the female and slung her over his shoulder. He then carried her off to find another female to get her clean. There were several, lounging around, but one in particular was going to be of any assistance at all.

"Hey, Sher!" a female fox looked up.

"What is it now Sweetie?"

"Bloody hell Sher! I told ya not to call me Sweetie! Anyways Cortex wants this female cleaned up." Sher flicked her hand dismissively.

"Modest Dingodile brings yet another to be cleaned up." Dingodile dropped the weak girl next to Sher. "My, my... she looks like she's close to death."

"Blame it on Cortex. I' gonna go scrounge up some grub that probably will be half-way decent for her to eat." Sher took the girl's muzzle into her black paw and looked into a pair of reddish eyes

"You might want to try the Wumpa fruit Dingodile…" Dingodile cast a confused glance back.

"Why the Wumpa?" Sher glared at him and he walked off. She looked into the eyes of this weak female for a moment longer.

"Can you stand?"

The she-wolf moved and stood. Sher guided her to a large tub and began to fill it with water. As soon as it was full enough she helped the she-wolf into the tub of water. The wolf looked at Sher wondering about this strange kindness.

"Ya got a name?" the wolf blinked a moment.


	2. Fatale escapes

The she wolf had not spoken during the bath. In fact it seemed as if she couldn't speak at all. Sher didn't mind much as she indeed was not an easily pleased creature and had lots of patience. The wolf sat on a cushion wagging it's tail at the game Sher had come up with to communicate with her. She had found the wolf something to wear and was looking for a pair of shoes that the wolf might like, when Dingodile wandered back in carrying a basket of Wumpa fruits. He hadn't paid much attention to the gray furred female on the cushion until he noticed Sher's fluffy tail swishing about, as she was leaning into a bin of shoes. He looked at the wolf and Sher finally pulled up a pair of tan colored hiking boots. The grin that crossed that muzzle was indescribable. He almost dropped the basket of fruit, but managed to set it down and nod to Sher, before turning to leave.

"Dingodile," Sher began, "sit down and eat with us." He turned to decline, but found that the wolf was standing up on it's own and not to sturdily either, she was wobbling back and forth as if she were about to fall. Sher had dropped the boots and was moving forwards to catch her, but Dingodile was a little quicker and closer. His arm shot out in front of the wolf and caught her, causing her to drop another way, as her knees weren't holding her up. His other arm went around her and he set her back to sitting on the cushion. Sher grabbed a Wumpa from the basket and offered it to the wolf, who sniffed it a moment trying to see what was in it. She blinked a moment before taking it from Sher's hand and sniffing it some more.

Dingodile and Sher blinked at the same time as the wolf looked at them and pushed it at Dingodile, who blinked again.

"Wha-? OW! Sher!" Sher had elbowed him.

"Eat it Dingodile." he took the fruit and put it in his mouth and ate it. When he had swallowed it the wolf grabbed one and ate it too.

"Dingodile! Sher! What have you done!" Cortex screamed after seeing his newest experiment eating from the basket of Wumpa fruit.

"I told Dingodile to bring fruit!"

"FATALE! STOP EATING THAT IMMEDIATELY!" the wolf looked at Cortex with a mouth full of Wumpa. She swallowed the fruit and growled at him. "Look what you've done! You've snatched my experiment from me!" he went on screaming about his precious experiment as N. Gin wandered his missile-headed self into the room.

"Doctor Cortex! Doctor Cortex!" Cortex paused in his ranting to look at N. Gin

"What is it N. Gin?"

"Sir, the Bandicoots! They're coming!"

"WHAT?!" Cortex ran from the room, with N. Gin following as quickly as he could. Dingodile looked at Fatale, who was utterly satisfied with a full belly.

"We gotta get her out of her Sher…"

"And this is the experiment Cortex was going to make a slobbering monster." Dingodile ignored her and picked up Fatale, who blinked at him confusedly. He carried her off as Sher wondered how Cortex was going to make a girl wolf into a slobbering monster. Dingodile heard Cortex's favorite new minion Stalker coming down the hall. He knew exactly what that meant and ducked into the secret passage as Stalker rounded the corner. He wove his way through the dark passages and set Fatale on her feet a few feet from a door.

"Do you know where N. Sanity beach is?"

A shaking of the wolven head told him that she didn't.

"Well, I would take you, but Cortex would kill me if I left with out his permission. Just run that way. He pointed through the woods towards N. Sanity beach."

Fatale blinked and grabbed his hand pulling on it to get him to come with her.

"I can't…" he said taking his hand away. "If Cortex sends me after you then I will come with you ok?"

A nod followed, before Fatale ran from the castle and disappeared into the trees. He made his way back before Cortex found out she was gone. No one knew except Dingodile, where Fatale went. Not even the Bandicoot who lived on the beach.


	3. on N Sanity Beach

Coco and Crash were testing out water skiing, Pura and Polar were playing in the sand, Tawna was sun bathing, Crunch was near the house working out, and Aku-Aku was napping, something he rarely did. Crash was not happy with the water skiing so far, but he was beginning to enjoy it. Coco was taking it easy on him this time. Crunch set his weights down for a moment and something crashed through the bushes and tripped into the sand, sending up a cloud of sandy dust. Aku-Aku sprang up from where he had fallen and looked around. Pura began to close in on the sand cloud when he saw it.

"Pura no!" Aku-Aku cried as Pura closed in. The dust cloud was beginning to settle and something was getting up. Crunch looked as a pair of ears set in the midst of black hair rose out of the sand cloud. Aku-Aku busied himself about scurrying away Pura, Polar, and Tawna. But Crunch stared as the rest of a female wolf stood up and shook some dust from herself. Crash and Coco came ashore and looked as well. Coco approached the wolf, which was barely taller than she was. The black haired gray head tilted as Coco came closer. Soon both were facing each other with utter confusion. After a few moments the gray tail began to move in a side to side manner. Crash watched a moment and began to dance. The wolf looked at this and began to follow in his movements. Crash jumped and threw his arms and legs out wide and a funny barking sound was heard. It was serving as a laugh and the tail moved side to side like mad as Aku-Aku and the other 3 wandered over. Crash had flopped over and was snickering. Crunch was trying not to laugh and Coco was laughing with tears running down her face.

"What is going on Crash? Coco? Crunch?" all had funny looks on their faces as they looked at the witch doctor mask.

"Crash began dancing," Coco laughed.

"That's not funny." Aku-Aku stated.

This gray creature followed his movements and danced like him," Crunch added.

"And this was funny?" the mask asked blatantly. They both shook their heads as Crash did the wide move again. "Ah, I see… Communication on the hilarity level." Aku-Aku floated towards the gray wolf that squealed and hid behind Crunch, causing Aku-Aku to stop in his tracks.

All blinked as the wolf whimpered from behind Crunch.

"Why is this creature afraid?" Aku-Aku looked around and floated closer, but slowly this time. The wolf peered at Aku-Aku and yelped loudly. Crash thought a moment before jumping up and down. Aku-Aku watched crash a minute, before looking to Coco.

"You want me to check for the Cortex markings?"

"Yes Coco." Coco sighed.

Meanwhile, at Castle Cortex, Dingodile was trying to read his book of Shakespearean plays. It was an enormous leather bound volume and he usually sat down in his cold room while reading it, but today he couldn't concentrate. Cortex's ranting was annoying him in the worst way possible. That and he couldn't get his mind off of the she-wolf, whom he had sent to N. Sanity beach. He hoped she had gotten there all right. Fatale, what a pretty name. Even if he had no idea what it meant.

Back at N. Sanity beach, inside the house of Crash and Coco bandicoot, Coco gasped. On the bottom of the right foot she saw a mark that resembled Cortex's mark. She left the wolf to put back on her shoes while she went to tell Crash and Aku-Aku what she had found. The she-wolf finished with her shoes and peered out the door to Coco's lab. Crunch was leaning back in a chair not too far away. Fatale watched him a moment curiously. Coco soon walked up and shoved Fatale inside, who let out a squeal of protest.

"Oh hush up. Crunch doesn't like to be watched." She put the she-wolf into a chair. "now, I want you to tell me why you are afraid of Aku-Aku.." the wolf blinked at the name and she brought up a picture of Aku-Aku on the lab's computer screen.

"UKA-UKA!" the cry was heard all over the island. Crunch sat up, Crash and Aku-Aku looked in Coco's lab's direction and basically anyone on the beach looked in that direction. Coco barreled out of the lab quickly covering her ears.

When Coco reached Crash, she spoke, "I think I get why she's afraid of Aku-Aku." Crash blinked and Aku-Aku looked a little worried. "She thinks he's Uka-Uka…"

"Ah, yes, I do resemble my twin in some ways…" Coco looked at Aku-Aku seriously.

"Aku-Aku, that means in order for her to stop thinking about Uka-Uka we've gotta keep you out of her sight." They thought a while and it was decided that she would live with Tawna, who protested at length.

Crash put out his hands and Tawna slapped them down. Crash was pleading with her and she was very angry. Crunch pulled Crash away from Tawna, just before he got slapped.

"Maybe it's better that she stays with me…"

Crash glared his blue eyes at Crunch as if saying no way. They seemed to argue back and forth for a while, before Crash relented. It was agreed that in Crunch's spare time, and I mean while he wasn't spending the time working out, that he would build a house for Fatale. He figured it would be a good way to work out as well.


	4. Crunch building a house

Fatale sat in the sand near the water not watching Crunch while he hammered a long board onto the frame of her new house, instead she watched the water before her, never having seen it's like. The sound of hammering stopped. Usually when Crunch had finished a board and was going for another board to nail onto the frame, but this time the sound of a board sliding across the other boards was not heard. 

'Crunch must be taking a break for a moment to drink some water or eat,' Fatale thought. Of course that was all she did. She hadn't spoken a word since the day she had been created, and that was to say "what am I?" she thought of all this whilst she stared into the waves that were now close to her feet. Her tail curled around her slightly as a pair of bandicoot hands placed themselves on her shoulders. She stared at them wide-eyed to find that they were the darker orange of Crunch's hands. She looked up at the large bandicoot male.

"You know, you shouldn't sit so close to the water when the tide is coming in." Fatale looked at the water, which was coming in quickly. Crunch's hands removed themselves and Fatale sprung up and moved back away from the water. Crunch smirked to himself and walked back towards the house frame he was working on. Fatale sat sown and sighed to herself. Today was a long and boring day. She flopped on her back half-watching Crunch while he worked. Crash had taken Tawna on a date as usual so it was going to be hard to communicate with someone that didn't speak, besides Crash. A board scraping on another was heard, but the sound stopped halfway as Crunch was looking at someone or something.

At castle Cortex, Cortex was calming himself. He soon yelled for Dingodile. Dingodile came not long after quite obediently. After Dingodile had entered the room, Cortex began to speak, "now Dingodile, someone has let Fatale, out of the building, I want you to find out who they are and give them this." He held out a vial of something foul smelling. "They have done what I anticipated. You see. That pretty face really is spying on the bandicoots for me. Just to get enough information to squash them!" Dingodile nodded and left Cortex's presence, with him shouting "I think whoever drinks it will like the effects!"

Cortex put his fingers together chuckling quietly as he spoke to himself, "Dingodile you simple-minded sap. You have no idea what plans are set into motion my worthless minion."

"I agree Cortex," N. Gin said sauntering his short body into the room.

"Ah, N. Gin. Have you gotten the torture device ready to exterminate Dingodile?"

"Yes Cortex, I have." Cortex began to laugh maniacally, followed by N. Gin who had an Igor-type laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dingodile: Cortex is going to exterminate me?! How could you do this to meeeeeee?!

Cortex: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Krazie Edge: *fwaps Dingodile and Cortex* shush! (to the readers now) hope you enjoy so far. Please review. Maybe you can give me ideas for the unwritten chapters. Maybe one for how the potion could make Dingodile different. 

Cortex and Dingodile: OW! I'm going to get you for this! *sounds of a flame thrower and Cortex yelling for other minions.*

Krazie: o.o um… BAI! *runs*


	5. Fatale speaks

Dingodile stared at the potion for a little while before he turned the foul smelling liquid up and poured it into his mouth. As he drank it. His insides began to burn. After he had finished and put down the vial his insides seemed to twist and turn inside of him. He gritted his teeth as he dropped to his knees.

Crunch was carrying a sleeping form into his house. It seemed Fatale had fallen asleep on the beach as he worked. He lay her down on the cot that Coco had set up in his house and went to his own room. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. Why didn't this girl talk? How come they all didn't know her name? And what was cortex up to when this girl was put into the evolvo-ray? He pondered on going back into Cortex's castle for a couple of hours to snatch up some favors to get some information on Cortex's new plans.

The next morning Fatale awoke to the sound of rain on Crunch's roof. She sighed and lay on her side. Today was going to be even more boring than yesterday. Or so she thought. She walked to the doorway and slipped outside into the rain. Outside Aku-Aku was staring into the sky.

"The guardians of the earth have been saddened this day," the witch doctor mask contemplated to himself.

"They must know something we don't." Aku-Aku spun around to face the voice that spoke.

"So, you are not fearful of me now?" he floated to the she-wolf and eyed her kindly. "what is your name?"

"Fatale."

"The experiment Cortex claims can destroy Crash?"

"I'd rather Cortex fall into a hole and get stuck.." Aku-Aku eyed her strangely.

"And how come you haven't spoken before?" she shrugged. One day they all would know why she didn't speak. The time was yet not right.


	6. Dingodile's transformation

Dingodile awoke to find himself on the floor. His stomach was aching something fierce. He growled in protest to the pain as he sat up and looked around. He lifted a hand to his head and rubbed it. Instead of releasing the stiffness that was there, he scratched himself. He brought his hands to where he could see them and found misshapen paws of some sort. He looked at his feet. They were the same. His pants were intact. His tail no longer a crocs', but a Dingo's he got up and went to the lone mirror in the room and looked at himself. He seemed more dingo than anything at the time, but he was quite hideous. His teeth were much too long to fit in his snout, which was pushed out of shape drastically, and his claws were much too long. His arms seemed to have, however, grown much larger, as if he had gotten stronger. He stared in amazement as he moved his misshapen right hand and the muscles of that arm bunched up. His green eyes focused on the muscles that grew bigger when he bent his arm. When he let it down, the muscles shrank back. He looked at himself once more. The hideousness he guessed was punishment for letting out the experiment. He couldn't let Cortex see his grotesque form yet. He would know something was up, so he quietly went out of the castle without alerting anyone.


	7. Crunch and Dingodile fight

Crunch awoke listening to the rain pattering on his roof sometime after Fatale had wandered outside. He heard a soft female voice talking to Aku-Aku and got up to find out who it was, but by the time he had gotten to the door Fatale was alone outside and staring at the frame of the house that Crunch was building. He quickly walked outside and picked her up hero style and began to carry her inside stating that she shouldn't be in the rain. Fatale's reply to that was an obstinate look. He paid no attention to that and continued to carry her inside. Once inside he handed her a blanket and told her to go dry her clothing out. She had no choice but to obey and came out with the blanket wrapped all funnily about herself.. Crunch chuckled to himself as he showed her how to wrap the blanket and sent her to wrap it about herself better. She returned wrapped better and sat until her clothes dried before putting them back on and sitting near the window looking out at the rain swishing her tail back and forth.

Crunch began to walk across the room, but stopped and stared back at Fatale, who still sat at the window.

"How come you don't speak?"

"I don't wish to…" Crunch stared wide-eyed at Fatale.

"Y-y-your name then?" Crunch was surprised at the voice that had come from the grey furred creature within his house.

"Fatale…" Crunch's shock had now caught up to him and he could not speak. This was the soft voice he had heard talking to Aku-Aku. Beautiful. Just beautiful. He stared until Fatale waved a hand before his face. He looked down at the smaller creature. Her reddish eyes were trained upon his face, her eyes showing her confusion. Crunch turned a way quickly before he embarrassed himself further than he already had.

"We should be getting back to sleep…"

"But Crunch… it's morning…" Crunch blinked, his orange fur, getting a slight red tint. Fatale cracked a smile and stood on her toes to try and kiss his cheek, but she wasn't tall enough, so she dropped back down and hugged his middle. Crunch smiled and put his right hand on her head, fingers behind and in front of her ear.

Crunch was building once more. Fatale was sitting on the beach again, her black hair blowing slightly in the wind that was racing around the beach. Her ears were trained to the sounds of Crunch building the house behind her. She had avoided watching him, because Coco seemed to hate it when she did so. A board slid across another then thumped into the grass as Crunch picked it up. Then the hammering of nails being driven into it to secure it to the frame. Fatale found herself staring at a rather large crab. It sidled across the sand in front of her and she didn't notice that Crunch had stopped building and was walking over toward her. Her attention was so fixed upon the sidling creature, that, when Crunch scooped her up she almost squealed. He quickly carted her out of sight, which made Coco jealous.

'I can't believe her! Working her charms on Crunch!' Coco thought angrily. 'He's a bandicoot! Not a common... DOG!' her fists clenched tightly in the seething anger she possessed. Crash put a hand on his sister's shoulder and she glared at him.

He blinked, looking very sincere.

She then burst out with, "I can't believe that mangy dog! She's stealing Cruch's heart!"

Crash looked at Coco a moment before saying in his own way that Crunch's heart is his to do what he wishes with. this got a glare from Coco and so did Crunch's house when Fatale's happy squeal rang out.

Inside Crunch's house, Crunch had offered her a piece of wumpa fruit. She happily took it and gobbled it down and hugged Crunch tightly. Crunch grinned and hugged Fatale back. Fatale snuggled up against him as his arms closed around her. Her reddish colored eyes closed as well. Crunch cracked a big smile. A very happy one for once. He liked the feel of the small creature that was snuggled against his chest.

Meanwhile; With Dingodile...

The bushes rustled just outside of Crash's house on N. Sanity beach.

'Should I go to her?' Dingodile thought. 'Will she know who I am?' Dingodile stepped out of the bushes and caught sight of Crunch holding something against him. He stared at the black hair that was falling over Crunch's arm, before realizing it was Fatale. He began to growl and drool heavily. He looked up and saw it was getting dark. Perfect. In a matter of minutes Crunch would walk outside and that's when he'd have him. How dare he play on the emotions of the naive wolf! He saw Crunch rub the girls ears. He roared in anger at the sight of the two, but he wasn't the only one watching the pair. Coco was as well. She wanted the she-wolf out of the way, so that she could have Crunch for herself. She looked at the large ugly snout that was poking from the bushes. It seemed to her that the creature in the bushes wanted the two broken up as well! Now was as good a time as any to put her plan into play. Coco strode to the bushes bravely.

"Hey," she whispered, "why are you here?"

Dingodile looked at Coco before replying "I'm here for Fatale."

"Fatale?" Dingodile's only reply was pointing a hideous claw towards Crunch's house. Coco grinned, "Well then. You can help me, because I want the bandicoot with her." The snout moved up and down slowly, nodding.

"You get the male away from her so I may talk with Fatale once more." when Crunch came outside, Coco threw herself upon him and tried to kiss upon him. He pushed her off and into the large hideous creature behind her. The hideous creature set Coco down and proceeded to speak to her "That wasn't what I had in mind Coco..." Crunch blinked and began to walk inside, before Dingodile grabbed him and hauled him back. Cruch tried to get away, but the two ended up pounding upon each other. Crunch pounding Dingodile in the oversided snout and Dingodile slashing Crunch with his claws. after a few moments they broke away from each other and attacked again.

"I want Fatale!" Dingodile yelled angrily, punching Crunch in the face.

"You cannot if she chooses to stay!" Crunch cried, returning the punch to the face. They punched and attacked each other for quite a while before Fatale came out of the house and Coco leaped upon her back screaming. Fatale said nothing and let the she-coot beat on her until Crunch kicked Dingodile off of himself and threw him off the beach. That was when Fatale grabbed Coco and tossed her into the lab. Fatale then stalked off towards the water of the ocean. Crunch followed her, but stopped when she flopped onto the sand. he sat down not too far away from her just in case high tide came in before she got up. He leaned back and stared at the sky for a while, before he felt someone crawl in his lap and curl up. he looked down to who crawled in his lap. It was none other than Fatale, who was tired. Her hair had fallen over her face except for the slender muzzle that protruded from beneath her hair.

* * *

KE: sorry bout the long wait, but i had amjor writer's block on this one. well here's another chappy RG! 

Dingo: why are you calling me hideous?

Krazie: at least your not dead yet. i suppose Cortex changed his mind and made you hideous instead. didn't you look in the mirror?

Dingo: growls damnit.

Cortex: ambles in what's up?

Dingo: pounces Cortex and whacks him in the back of the head YOU MADE ME HIDEOUS! NOW I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY!

Krazie: well folks there ya have it. Dingodile is beating up Cortex now. use your imagination and see how badly Cortex gets whooped. later people. gives the peace sign and walks out of the room. just as she shuts the door she puts a sign on the knob that says "stay tuned for the next chapter of "Cortex's New Experiment"!"


	8. Transformations

Krazie: And here it is. the next chapter of "Cortex's New Experiment"! where we left off.

Dingodile:i like this chapter! i get to-

Krazie glares at Dingodile: shush!

Dingodile: uh.. sorry.

Cortex gets whacked: OW!

* * *

Fatale slept in crunch's lap for some time before crunch stood with her in his arms and carried her back to his hut. He looked at the girl in the moonlight. very pretty. She stirred slightly, but slept on. when he lay her down, she grabbed his hand. when he tried to remove his hand she tightened her grip ever so slightly, so he lay on his back and slept beside her.

The very next morning Fatale awoke to find herself clung to Crunch and he was just sleeping up a storm. She suppressed the urge to eep and began to move away when he wrapped an arm around her an opened an eye.

"Stay.." his voice said sleepily. She moved to a sitting position and he held her hand. She blinked at him ad he put his other hand on her cheek. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Fatale just curled up next to him and he ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek gently.

'What's going on?' she thought in utter confusion.

* * *

Some time later, Crunch was building upon Fatale's new house. Fatale had wandered off for the day with Crash to collect some Wumpa fruit for something. Crunch paused in his building upon her house to think on something. Or someone.

'Fatale. What does Cortex want with such a pretty creature? She can't be too bad. Can she?'

He would soon find out as the forest where Crash and Fatale were was darkening with the first fringes of the setting sun. Crash pointed to the sky and then to the beach and Fatale nodded understanding that it was time to go back with the fruit they had collected. They began to head back, when Fatale let out a yelp of pain. Crash looked at her, but she seemed fine so they continued on towards the beach.

"Fatale!" Crunch yelled.

"Crash!" Coco yelled at the same time. And the two set down the fruit baskets they were carrying to go to the ones who had called their names. Once Crash had reached his sister, she ran to him and flung herself into him.

"I found something you have to know! It's about our new friend Fatale. She-"

The next thing they heard was Fatale's yelps of pain once more. She was halfway between them and Crunch, doubled over in pain. Coco turned from her brother and typed something into her laptop.

"Oh no… it's too late!"

"Whoa!" Crash yelled as Fatale became bigger and bigger. As her body distorted and grew into what looked like Tiny, only more feminine. A breathing monstrosity. Fatale lifted her head and stared at the moon and howled in frustration.

Coco mistook it and ran towards Crunch yelling, "She's going to kill us all!"

Crunch looked at Fatale, knowing he could take care of this himself and strode toward the howling wolf, ready to fight, but Fatale just plopped into the sand and lay there. Coco plowed into him and knocked him off balance, but Fatale only moved her red eyes to watch as Crunch grabbed the she-coot and glare at her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Coco's eyes beaded up with tears.

"I'm trying to protect you Crunch! I love you!" Crunch shook his head.

"I need no protection. And save your love for someone who needs it. I don't." with that he shoved the she-coot towards her house. Fatale only turned her head away from them. As tears filled the large red eyes.

Crash saw this and edged towards Fatale slowly as if not to startle her or provoke attack. Fatale noticed him moving closer and moved not a hair, so as not to scare the brave, but scrawny bandicoot coming towards her.

Crunch turned around after shoving Coco inside of her home to see Crash stroking the top of Fatale's nose.

"Crash… always the bravest even without the brawn to back it up." he strode to the two as Fatale crawled closer to Crash. As he neared them he noticed Crash making a soothing noise to the wolf. It was almost as if he was purring like a cat or something. Crunch stopped once he was close enough to touch the fur along her back. He began to follow Crash and tried to make that strange noise coming from the other male bandicoot. Soon he was 'purring' just like Crash. He reached out and gathered Fatale into his lap, or at least part of her anyways, and began to stroke her hair. Crash then relieved himself of the purring and wandered to his house to scold Coco.

Not too long after Fatale had fallen asleep. A very handsome Dingo strode onto the beach. Although he didn't know he was handsome yet. He was very slender. Almost athletic looking as the muscles under his skin moved with a precise grace that not many males could hold. Coco who had been looking very miserable, perked up as she saw this fine specimen heading towards crunch and Fatale. She began to drool. Then she raced out of the house and flung herself upon the new male on the beach. He acted very surprised to find the she-coot attached to him about his middle. But once he saw her eyes shining with lust he gently pushed her away, noting that he no longer had claws or hideous hands. He strode to Fatale and stroked her nose gently to awaken her.

"Come with me Fatale…. We must talk privately." the wolf got up quietly and followed the handsome Dingo across the beach out of earshot. Crunch looked very jealous, but as long as he could see them he would be happy enough.

Across the beach with the Dingo and Fatale

"Fatale. It is me, Dingodile…" a small smile crossed the elongated snout of Fatale. "if Cortex finds you this way he will trap you in it for sure. So I am going to set you free of this hideous night… I will tell you how you must break this. You must kill someone who becomes beautiful the very night you become hideous."

Fatale's eyes widen at his words and she shook her head, making her hair fly. She took his left arm and drew a claw across it. Then drew the same claw across her own left arm and grabbed his upper arm with her left hand. She watched as he did the same thing. Then she could speak once more as her snout formed into it's smaller more able to form words form. "It's simple Dingodile. I must not kill you, I must become your sister…. Mixing the blood of our bodies makes us family now."

It was Dingodile's turn to be surprised.

"We will now both be beautiful creatures." then she mumbled something and released his arm. She then strode into the closest house and grabbed bandages for their arms. Then returned and they wrapped each others arms. "Now go rest my brother…" with that she slumped onto the ground.

Back with Crunch and Coco

Crunch had seen Fatale fall and ran towards her. As soon as Crunch was at her side, the handsome Dingo left them and walked to Coco.

"Young Bandicoot you must stop attaching to every handsome thing you find so quickly. You'll run all the potential mates away that way." with that he walked back into the forest.


	9. High Tide and House Building

Fatale stared after Dingodile as Crunch moved to lift her up from the ground. he stared after the now handsome Dingo ad blinked.

"I saved him from the misery of his life I hope..." Crunch looked down at Fatale and set her on her feet, but didn't let her go. "Let's go get some sleep...I have a feeling we're gonna need it." Crash, Coco, and Aku-Aku stared as Fatale dislodged herself from Crunch and wander towards them. She lay a hand on Crash when she reached him and he stared at her with his blue eyes. she stared at him with her own red ones. Crash rtemoved her hand from his shoulder and pulled her off somewhere. Coco took the chance to stand beside Crunch, who eyed her with disdain. it was quite some time before Crunch went off to his house. Coco and Aku-Aku went back to their home where Crash was pointing at pictures while showing them to Fatale. Soon afterwards she hugged the brother bamdicoot and left. She walked down the beach to look at her partially finished home. It really was beautiful, but it would be more than enough for her small needs. She walked down to the water and stood staring over the ocean, the waves licking at her toes. She wandered a little into the water and climbed up a high rock that had a flat top and sat there still looking over the ocean.

* * *

Crunch walked outside early the next morning to find Fatale sleeping on the rock, her hand dangling into the tide that was now high. He sighed and hoped she wouldn't awaken before the tide went down. He moved to the house and looked at it with a smile. Soon he would finish it and make furniture for it. He decided to start for the day. 

Fatale woke when he started his work and watched. She had noticed the tide had come up last night just as she was about to leave the rock, but decided to stay as she would be safe enough until someone awoke who could help her if the tide was stil high. She sat up and smiled, then stood and backed up on the rock so she could get a running jump. Crunch happened to look behind him as she prepared herself. as she ran he moved closer quickly, and as she jumped; closer still, until he caught her hand and quickly hauled her up out of the water as she sank in it. She gasped when she hit against his chest. she stared at him from under her flattened wet hair and he stared back at her with a softened gaze until she looked away and tried to leave.

"Wait." he picked her up and carried her from the water and near the home he was building for her, then sat her down beside the wood pile and went to work. She watched him until Coco pulled her hair harshly.

"Do you remember what I said about watching him?" Fatale growled loudly. Crunch having heard the growl cast a glance at the girls but kept working. trying to seem as if he weren't paying attention, but he was. Coco had a fistful of Fatale's hairand Fatale was just looking in his direction.

"Let me refresh your memory. He hates it. So leave him alone."

Fatale just cut a glance before saying in a low controlled growl, "perhaps if you wouldn't stare at him so lustfully then you could have stuck around.." a loud crack, then a snarl, Crunch glanced back once more to find Fatale snarling at Coco from where she sat. He hopped down and went to Coco.

"I suggest you go home now Coco." Coco clung to him and began to wail.

"Oh Crunch please. Send her away!" Fatale just quieted when she saw Crunch's right hand. he lifted it and pushed the she 'coot away from him.

"Just go Coco..." Coco turned and left. Fatale had moved off elsewhere and whn Crunch looked for her, she was gone. "Fatale?"

* * *

Fatale entered Crunch's humble abode that evening and sat down. Crunch looked up as she wrapped her tail about herself and got up and crossed the room to her. 

"Fatale," he said quietly. he saw her ears twitch but no sound came from her mouth. He took her muzzle and lifted her face so he could meet her eyes.


End file.
